Valentine's Day Mx Up
by Finnyfin
Summary: What happens when Tino and Arthur get the wrong ideas? Bad summary, old story I found that is a Valentine's Day special


Berwald looked down the hall. No one. He had hoped Tino would already be there. Today was Valentine's Day and he wanted to give Tino a simple blue paper rose. He knew it wasn't much but as everyone said, 'It's the thought that counts.' The tall Swede decided to put it in Tino's locker.

Berwald easily found Tino's locker. He has seen it enough. Not like he was stalking the Finn or anything. He just…Liked to watch him sometimes from a distance without him knowing. Ok so what if he was stalking the Finn? He and Tino were friends. Berwald walked up to the locker and slid the paper flower in. Then without being seen he ran off.

…

Tino opened his locker and a small blue rose fell out. Tino lifted it and looked around and saw Alfred, the American, staring at him. Tino swallowed roughly. Alfred was a good friend and all but Tino had to, nervously, admit that he had strong feelings for Berwald. The Swede was the first person to always listen to the Finn during Freshman year. The 2 had been friends since that year. Tino didn't know if the rose was really from Alfred but from how he was staring Tino figured it was.

…

Alfred stared as Arthur opened his locker. Earlier the American put a beautiful white rose in the English man's locker. But Tino was in his way and he couldn't see Arthur's reaction. Alfred cursed under his breath.

…

Arthur opened his locker and hanging there was a white rose. The English man looked around. Who possibly did this? Arthur turned and saw that scary Swede that was always watching Tino. Arthur shivered when he saw that Berwald was looking at _HIM_. The Swede, for lack of a better term, scared the sh*t out of him.

Arthur couldn't imagine being with Berwald. Not when he knew his best friend, Tino, loved him so much.

…

Tino panicked. He couldn't be with Alfred! His best friend, Arthur, loved him! What was he going do?

…

Berwald cursed under his breath. Because of Arthur he couldn't see Tino. Then it hit him. He slapped his hand over his face. He forgot to put his name somewhere on the flower! How much dumber could he get!? Sure he was just going to give it to Tino in person but he should have put his name on it!

Berwald will now never have a chance to tell the Finn how he felt. Berwald has loved Tino since he first laid eyes on the Finn. But he wasn't sure of how to tell him.

…

The bell rang for first period. Tino panicked more. It was his chemistry class and Alfred had it with him.

Tino sat at his seat while everyone sat around him. Alfred sat 3 seats ahead of him. The teacher walked in and gave their instructions for the work today. They had to work with a partner.

Tino looked around frantically for a partner besides the American. But before he stood to walk over to the Norwegian standing alone the Dane ran up to him enthusiastically. Tino's head fell to his desk with a bang as he let out a small moan. He heard someone stop in front of him. "HA HA HA! Hey dude! Want to work with me?"

Tino shot his head up and looked at his friend, "Uhm…S-Sure."

"Cool!" Alfred sat next to Tino with a flop. "Hey Tino…" Alfred sounded calm and serious. Tino became nervous, "What's your friend Arthur like? I mean…like what does he like?"

…

Arthur decided not to change for gym today. His class was with Berwald. He didn't want to feel awkward today. When he looked around the gym he saw Berwald in the corner leaning against the wall. Arthur debated if he should confront the Swede.

Arthur stormed up to him and looked up at Berwald's face and he mustered up all his confidence, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

"Wh't?"

"Don't "wh't" Me you git! I know you put that white rose in my locker!" Arthur's anger exploded. Tino loved this man and he was just going to ignore him.

The Swede blinked, "B't I p't a _bl'e _r'se in _T'no's_ l'cker."

"What?" Arthur was taken aback. He just yelled at the man his best friend loved. Berwald was about to speak but Arthur interrupted, "Wait! So…You love Tino?"

Berwald turned his head away to look at the corner and mumbled, "So?" His face started to turn a tint of pink.

"So?!" Arthur smacked the Swede on the shoulder, "Why the bloody hell haven't you told him?!"

"…Ta 'mbrrassed…."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Well listen to me you git…After class is over…We are going to find Tino…"

…

Tino sat there shocked, "Arthur? Why?"

Alfred blushed and turned away, "Well…I gave him a white rose this morning and you were in the way so I couldn't see his reaction…"

Tino suddenly felt relieved. He wasn't going to break anyone's hearts today, the most important day for love, "Well…After class we can find him."

…

Arthur left gym class with Berwald next to him. They walked to Arthur's locker knowing Tino wouldn't be far. Arthur looked over and saw Tino laughing and talking with Alfred. Then Alfred bent over and whispered something into Tino's ear and his cheeks turned a bright red. Arthur assumed the worst. He slammed his locker, "Come on Berwald… Tino isn't gonna come here…" Arthur grabbed the Swede by the wrist and stormed off, furious.

How could Tino do this to him? The Finn knew Arthur loved the American! Now they were flirting with each other.

…

Tino and Alfred laughed about a joke their teacher told. Even though Tino thought it wasn't that funny he didn't want Alfred to be left laughing alone. He laughed until the American whispered in his ear, "There's Arthur and Berwald." Tino blushed. Why was Berwald there?

Tino saw Arthur look at him. His face was normal and excited until his face changed then he turned away. Tino didn't know what happened. Then Arthur did something unspeakable. He grabbed Berwald by the arm and walked off.

How could Arthur do this to him? The English man knew Tino loved the Swede! Now they were running off with each other.

…

Berwald yanked his arm away from the English man, "Wh't th' hell?"

Arthur turned on the Swede surprising him. The English man had tears forming in his eyes, "It's Tino!"

"Wh't?"

"The bloody wanker was flirting with Alfred!" Arthur was very angered it seemed.

Berwald just felt…disappointed. It couldn't be true. Berwald turned and walked away from Arthur and locked himself in a closet to think.

…

Alfred followed Tino. The Finn's face was red with anger. "Hey! Tino! Dude! Slow down man!"

…

Tino stormed off in anger. He didn't listen to his friend. He looked to one side and saw a Belarusian and a Lithuanian walking. The Belarusian was hugging the Lithuanian's arm and resting her head on his should. How Tino wished he could do that with Berwald. But he would never be able to. Arthur stole that from him.

"Tino! Tell me what's wrong dude!"

Tino stopped in front of a closet door and turned to face Alfred, "Arthur! That-That jerk!"

"What? Dude, What did he do?"

"He KNOWS I love Berwald and he went and…and…" Tino felt his throat tighten and tears well up in his eyes.

"Tino…Are you cryin'?"

"No…Just…can I be left alone? Right here…I won't move…"

Alfred worried about Tino, "You won't move from that spot?" Tino nodded, "From that tile?" Tino nodded again, "Good."

Tino watched as Alfred walked away. Then he started to cry.

…

Arthur cried. '_Why? Why the bloody hell does this have to happen to_ ME?' Arthur sat with his back against a wall. He hid his face in his arms.

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up expecting a teacher. His eyes widened. It was Alfred. "Hey dude… Uhm… What's the matter?"

Arthur wiped away his tears, "Nothing you git…"

Alfred blinked. Were his eyes filled with… sympathy? Or was it love? Or was it _both_? "Dude… These…" the American poked Arthur's cheek were a tear was, "aren't nothing…"

Arthur tried to look not amused but he was sure he failed. Alfred leaned in closer to the English man, "What?" Their noses were just barely touching. Alfred said nothing just stared. This angered him, "Why aren't you with Tino?"

"Why would I be with Tino? He loves Berwald and I…" Alfred stopped and looked away.

"You, what?"

Alfred looked back at him, "And I love you." Arthur's eyes widened and his face burned as the American closed the space between them into a kiss.

Arthur hesitated then joined the American. Alfred deepend their kiss and pulled Arthur into his lap. The English man felt the American's hand slide down. Down his back then down his pants.

{AND I'm not the kind of person to get into details on THOSE kinds of things so we jump to Berwald and Tino!}

…

{Rewind}

Berwald sat in the closet. Then he heard voices outside the door. One was Tino's. He did listen that closely until Tino burst out, "He KNOWS I love Berwald!" Berwald held his breath and his heart stopped. Tino wasn't flirting with Alfred earlier. Berwald listened as Alfred walked away and Tino started to cry.

It pained Berwald to hear the Finn in pain. He stood and opened the door just wide enough to see Tino. He thought a moment then reached out and quickly grabbed Tino by the arm and yanked him into the small closet. Tino turned, his eyes were closed, and he started hitting Berwald, "L-Leave me alone!"

"T'no…"

Tino stopped hitting the Swede and looked up at him, "B-Berwald?" The Finn's face turned a tint of pink which Berwald thought was cute. "Y-You aren't with Arthur?"

"No…Wh' w'ld I be?"

"…I saw you to walking away…Don't you…" Tino swallowed hard, "Don't you love him?"

Berwald shook his head, "No…I l've you…" Berwald watched as the Finn's violet eyes widened. Then life caught up to Berwald as he realized what he said. He felt his face burning. He turned away embarrassed. Why did he tell him that? Why did he say it now? Because he heard Tino admit his love for him? Berwald couldn't resist anymore. He looked back at Tino, who was speechless for once, and leaned down and passionately kissed him.

…

Tino stood there in shock while Berwald deepend the kiss. Tino felt his face burning. He realized he wasn't kissing back. He changed that quickly wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck as he did so.

Tino felt himself being pushed back and his back was now against the wall. Tino felt Berwald's tongue on his lower lip and Tino had no clue what Berwald was trying to do. Then he felt Berwald move his tongue over his upper lip. Tino now understood and opened his mouth to let the taller blonde's tongue enter. The Finn felt the Swede's tongue brushing against his own.

After a few steamy moments Tino had to break away to breath. Breathless Tino made out four words, "I-I love you too." He breathed a little more then continued, "But we can't…not here!" Tino tried to push Berwald away but the Swede grabbed him gently by his wrists and pinned him to the wall.

"'n' wh' n't?" Berwald's question had a hint of amusement in it.

"U-Uh…" Tino's face burned.

"No r'son?"

Tino hung his head and shook it. In truth he was slightly scared. Berwald was taller than him by far and so he didn't want to think about how big THAT area would be. Tino felt Berwald let go of one of his wrists and he placed it gently against Tino's cheek and Tino felt him kiss the top of his head. "'veryth'n' w'll be j'st f'ne. Tr'st me."

Berwald pushed Tino gently to the floor and went on top of him giving him another passionate kiss. Tino wriggled slightly as Berwald slid his hands down Tino's sides and under his shirt, sliding the shirt up as they still kissed.

…

{Then we can say that…Both the pairs had an…enjoyable…and pleasurable time…Yeah uhm…As I said before I don't really write THAT kind of stuff…I generally write fluff. This was kind of a treat for you all. Happy Valentine's Day~! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry but…you can imagine what they did after I cut you off. ||D}

**A/N**

**So I found this in my documents. I wrote this FOREVER ago but since Valentine's day was only Thursday I figured why not post it? I didn't make any changes from its original form…BUT! Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
